


We belong

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Post-Fall Hannibal has a hard time forgiving Will.





	We belong

”You belong to me now,” Will says and his partner shakes his head. 

“I do not,” Hannibal says and his maroon eyes reflect his pain.

“Why not? Didn’t you turn yourself in to the FBI so I would always know where you were? “

“I did. But you tried to kill the both of us, and that tells me you don’t really want this union.”

“I do, I did. But I was torn.”

“You always are torn between your perception of goodness and what we could have.”

“That’s..true. “

“I want you, and you do not want me.”

“That’s not true,” Will says.

He bows his head, and Hannibal leaves without a word.

 

*

They live, thanks to Chiyoh and a frightened doctor she found who performed surgery on them even as she threatened his life. He was able to save them and got to live for his service.

Chiyoh then got them safely to Argentina and Will can’t recall wanting to go back to his wife.

 

*

Will vowed to stay with Hannibal if they lived. He has no life to go back to anyway. Molly has divorced him in absentia says Tattle Crime in bold letters. There’s also endless fantasies about their sex life in the comments section. Will wishes they had one to begin with.

 

*

Despite his words Hannibal makes them dinner and it’s delicious as ever.

“Is it people?” Will asks despite his promise to stop sassing.

“No,” says Hannibal. “I haven’t killed anyone since we got here.”

“I’m sorry,” Will says. “Maybe the climate won’t accommodate your appetite.”

“Or you won’t,” Hannibal says bitterly.

“I’m with you. I won’t go back.”

“So you say now,” Hannibal says. “Our history says otherwise.”

“Perhaps. But I’ve changed. You changed me.”

“Did I? Or was the beast always there merely waiting for a kind word to coax it into being.”

“I guess so. “

“You never could accept the thing growing inside you. “

“I do now.”¨

They eat in silence.

 

*

Days pass and Will doesn’t make a move to leave, and he can’t. Hannibal is civil but his eyes are distant. Perhaps this deadly game is staring to bore him. Will has always feared (Hoped?) that Hannibal would lose interest in him.

They sleep in separate rooms and Will’s erotic imaginings are as ever of being with his love.

 

*

Will doesn’t think of leaving, and Hannibal is still here, weeks later.

“I belong to you now,” Will says.

“Do you? “

“I’m still here, and I understand your anger..”

“I wish you were completely mine.”

“I am. I miss my old life, but I can’t go back.”

“Do you with to?”

“No. I love you, Hannibal. I always have.”

“Then I am yours utterly.”

“Let no man put us asunder.”

“Never,” Hannibal says and kisses him hard.


End file.
